What Would You Do For A Klondike Bar
by Zenro
Summary: Harry is desperate for a Klondike Bar, but just how far will he go? Warning: Slash, weird as hell, and just a hint of plot. Rated M for a reason.


**I feel very sorry to all of those who are still waiting for me to update _Take Me Away, _I hope to have it up soon, it's still in progress. This is...well inspired by a Klondike Bar commercial. 'Nough said.**

**Reveiws are welcome and encoraged. Any and ll flames will be used to fule the fire to make worse stories, beware.**

* * *

**What would you do for a Klondike Bar?**

Harry barged into the large meeting hall of Malfoy Manor causing all Death Eaters and their master to stand up, brandishing their wands.

"Oh calm down; I have something to do, and it has nothing to do with violence…quite the opposite really. What are you waiting for? SIT!"

As if a huge wave of magic spread through the room everyone was sitting, and Harry was walking very confidently towards Voldemort.

Voldemort opened his mouth to interrogate the boy on why he was doing here, but instead Harry had taken full advantage of the situation and clashed their mouths together and straddled his hips.

Harry tried to get Voldemort to participate, and after a while of trying the man was trying to gain full dominance of the boy's mouth.

As they broke away from each other Harry was aware of all the eyes on him, but he didn't care; he was on a mission.

Harry began grinding their groins together as he went back for more of the taste of Voldemort's lips, only breaking away again for air.

Once he had enough of that he got off of Voldemort's lap and knelt on the floor, pulled up the man's robes and undid the trousers underneath and pulled free the half hard cock and taking it into his mouth.

At this the room was up in gasps, nobody sure what to do. Voldemort however merely put his elbow on his arm rest and watched the boy and his ministrations.

Harry paid no mind to the attention he was getting from around the room; he merely sucked the large cock into his mouth and sucked eagerly, getting the member hard before pulling away and standing.

He took off his shirt, then his pants which to everyone's surprise he wore no underwear beneath. He climbed upon Voldemort's lap and kissed the man again, while rubbing his half hard erection against the man's fully erect member.

As they trusted together Harry had managed to stretch himself with two fingers before finally stopping and impaling himself on the Dark Lord's cock.

Once Voldemort was all the way in Harry took full advantage of his position on top of the man and stopped any movement for just a few seconds as he got use to the new intrusion.

As they began moving Harry kept himself silent by kissing they man, and letting Voldemort take complete control of the situation.

It wasn't too long before Voldemort was trusting wildly into Harry and Harry stroking his own cock bringing himself to an orgasm and ruining the Dark Lord's robes in his cum. Voldemort himself came from the sweet contractions of Harry arse as it milked his cock.

Exhausted, Harry pulled himself off of the softening cock and cast a cleaning spell on himself before using a spell to replace his clothing on his body, before walking out of the meeting room, leaving everyone in shock.

Draco and Severus Flooed into the man's quarters both awe struck by the lovely 'demonstration' at today's meeting.

Draco collapsed onto the couch mumbling under his breath. Severus sat down too, deeply disturbed as to what he had been forced to witness.

Finally, fed up with sitting in his room Severus jumped up and stormed his way to the Gryffindor dorms.

Harry made his way triumphantly into the Gryffindor dorms and collapsed onto the common room couch, before laughing like an moron. His laughter caused Hermione and Ron to come out of the dorms and run up to him.

"So did you do it mate?" Ron asked his voice filled with curiosity.

"Yeah come on Harry, spill." Hermione said, before pulling a crystal ball like object from her pocket.

All three friends touched the ball and were transported through the memories of Harry's past hour.

Ron and Hermione pulled away. Ron shouting in disgust, and Hermione laughed.

"You win Harry!" she said as she summoned something from her trunk.

Severus shouted the password to the Gryffindor dorms to the Fat Lady, before storming through the portrait hole.

He walked in to see the Golden Trio sitting and joking the fire, Harry Potter eating a fresh Klondike bar with a satisfied smirk plastered onto his face.

* * *

**So...what would _you_ do for a Klondike Bar?**


End file.
